


secret kisses

by 2Cyclist



Category: Johnnysjr, King&Prince, Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	secret kisses

“我还想待一会。”  
“嗯。”

“廉。”  
“干嘛。”  
“那我陪你。”

永濑在木地板上用鞋子的胶底划出令人厌烦的声音，平野就当没听到。

 

“刚才你的右脚跳慢了一拍。”  
“是吗？”

永濑心不在焉，像鱼缸里瞎转的金鱼扭动着四肢。吐出来的泡泡在水面破开，好像让平野变得有些恼怒，他右手去抓永濑的肩，把他硬生生掰过来看着自己。

“你今天到底怎么了？”

永濑的鞋底又发出了吱呀的声响。  
平野力道不大，还是拧得他生疼，他本来想恶狠狠地扯开对方的手，却在碰上那滚烫肌肤的时候使不上力，他在平野手背上搭了一下，又滑下来握着自己的小臂。  
其实是永濑心里明白，这样子躲开平野，或者不躲开，都没有差，他压根察觉不到。

“到底谁才是笨蛋啊。。。”

“什么？”  
“没。没事。”

“紫耀，你去歇一会吧，我，我今天有点不在状态。”  
不用陪我了——永濑有些说不出口。  
“我自己琢磨琢磨。”  
“你要不也歇一会？”  
“不了。”

永濑甩着头，汗水掉到了地板上，除了让自己凉快一点，也是想把脑子里自己和平野仿佛恋人一般的对话甩出去。

那只捏在肩上的手松了力，变成了鼓励性地拍了两下。永濑没敢去看平野，听着他脚步挪到了舞蹈室的另一头，然后是他“唰——”拉开窗帘又打开窗的声音。

啊。  
希望今天不会下雨吧。  
永濑从帘子缝里偷看外面的天，太阳刺到他眼睛疼，于是他又躲了回来。

好像六月的东京一直是这样，热度提前来了就不会消失，中央空调嗡嗡地缓慢运作着，难得的凉气还都被平野开窗放跑了，永濑麻木的在挥动着四肢，身上的汗水都没有流下来的空间，从毛孔里分泌出来就直接粘在了衣服上。

平野会还在看着自己吗？

没几平米的房子，彻底只剩下了永濑乱糟糟的心情，和他鞋子与地板摩擦出的噪音。

 

持续了一两个小时后，永濑终于脱水了，他大腿发软，靠着墙坐了下来，一边往嘴里狂灌水，一边眼睛在房间里习惯性找者平野。湿了的头发粘在脸上让他的视野有点受限，但是燥热空气里平野熟悉的呼吸声让他莫名获得了一种安心感，用手撑着地一点点把身体像他靠近

空了的塑料瓶被放在脚边，一点点往平野那边挪去的时候踢到了，明明动静不大，他却先捂住了自己的嘴。

 

那个让他一直焦灼着的男人贴着墙在地上睡着了，上半身脱得干干净净，睡姿不太差，从外面照进来的阳光还是很刺，但在平野身上就显得柔和多了。  
那具一丝不挂的上身，永濑看了一眼，就没忍住看了第二眼。  
然后变成了流连往返。

永濑的喉咙又开始干了，平野的腹肌随着呼吸上下起伏，他咽了一口口水，又咽了一口，脸红扑扑地把脖子上的毛巾扔到了平野肚子上，好像是有点心虚，他又补了一句：  
“着凉容易拉稀。”

 

针织物触碰到皮肤感觉有点突然，平野伸出手挠了挠，把靠近胸口那块抓红了，浅浅的红印在大片被阳光照得发黄的皮肤里过于明显了，永濑死死盯着，鬼使神差地去摸那块发红的皮肤。  
软软的，烫烫的。

平野胸口的比他掌心要热，永濑迷迷糊糊在上面留下指纹。

 

这天下午比以往日照时间都要长，不是第一次平野在他身边睡得一塌糊涂了，他还是每一次都能被这个人弄得一塌糊涂。  
平野睡着的时候会没有征兆地把鼻子皱成像个梅干，永濑总是被这个逗笑了，但每每不敢笑出声。

 

大概是做了什么噩梦吧。永濑这么想着，手掌开始慢慢往上，从锁骨，喉结，再到耳根，他的掌纹大概很浅，平野没被弄醒，反倒发出了猫一般舒服的咕噜声。

等到永濑大拇指按上平野有些干燥的嘴唇的时候他才真正意识到自己完全不可能停下来了。  
他看起来平静地注视着平野的脸，眼眶里却被热气蒸得蹦出眼泪，太阳坠落到对面的高楼一角，他嘴缓缓碰上了自己拇指的指甲盖，平野的鼻息喷湿了他的脸。

永濑抬起头来的时候像一只刚被捞起来的湿漉漉的小狗，手指慢慢滑到平野的嘴角，把他胡渣上的汗抹掉。  
“啊——”

平野突然伸出的舌头差点舔到他的手指。  
这下他整个人都烧了起来，他已经这么接近了，但一段幼稚的置气导致的冷淡，导致他如今对更火热的部分产生了渴望。  
永濑再一次俯下了身子，扎眼的太阳从楼里又掉了出来，永濑本来没想闭上眼的，现在他两排睫毛紧紧相着发抖，泪水夹着汗水滴落下来。

无数次凝视着那张睡颜后，他有预谋般地吻了他。

可能只是眨眼的瞬间，永濑整个就弹开躲到旁边的阴影里，把头埋在膝盖间大喘着气，牙齿几乎要把下唇咬破，他是真正被平野的温度烧伤了。

 

“廉？”  
过了一会，平野迷迷糊糊张嘴，声音有些哑。  
还未能冷静下来的永濑露出半个侧脸来看他。

“我好像。。。做了一个很舒服的梦。”  
平野看着永濑慢慢发红的耳根，揉了揉自己晕乎乎的脑袋。

“可能是今天太热了。”  
“可能。”

 

“四点多了。”  
平野看了看钟。  
“我们去吃饭吧。”  
“我请你。”

平野嘴角笑出好看的弧度，永濑心里又少跳一拍。

“嗯。”  
这回轮到永濑发出了猫一般小声的呜咽。

 

从那一次之后偷亲这个笨蛋就像吸毒，越来越上瘾。在后台准备的时候会突然靠他很近，嘴唇碰上了耳廓的绒毛对方都不会发现，永濑把这种都归类为亲，但那不是接吻，接吻太重了，过于密切的肢体接触超出了他一般承受的的范围，或者说是，是伤害了他经营着的这个人设的尊严。  
尽管如此，他也比他预期得要早，在渴望面前输了尊严。  
接吻这种事像做一场手术，一次之后会需要时间愈合。像是在旧伤口上印上新伤口，给人一种眷恋百般的撕痛感。

 

这也是为什么他看到躺在休息室沙发上的平野又忍不住蹑手蹑脚地靠近。  
那是一个排练的结束，人潮散去后的下午。

平野的胸口平稳地起伏着，永濑敢说他睡着了。

冷气充足的房间里还是照进了温热的太阳光，跟他们初吻的下午并无差异。  
永濑下意识摸了摸自己的嘴唇，好像半个月前的的触感还停留着。

“我好像做了一个很舒服的梦————”  
平野有些嘶哑的声音在他耳腔再次回荡起来，永濑鼻子开始酸了，他在沙发边蹲下来，伸手去摸着平野的鬓角，刺刺的，平野身体不安分的动了一下，抿了一下嘴唇  
“廉。。。”  
听到自己的名字被清晰的喊出，永濑哪管他梦到的是他们的争执，他们的依赖，还是零零散散记忆中的那一片，他只晓得发抖着把自己的唇直直贴上了平野，平野的体温通过他的唇传了过来。

他这回还是没忍住眼泪，亲吻平野的时候他总是莫名其妙的想哭。

这回眼泪没有那么好运了，冷气让它们被烈日一点点蒸发的权利都没有，大颗大颗地掉到了平野的脸上，平野皱起了眉。  
有那么一瞬间永濑提醒自己这场长久被掩瞒的闹剧必须要结束了，他心里更大的声音却在说你不舍得和他的吻，让人着迷的轻柔的吻。  
与其说是破罐破摔，他做的是他一直想做的事，用大拇指慢慢开始摸索起了平野的颧骨。

 

“唔————”  
他感觉到肩膀上猛地被施加了力度，清醒过来的永濑睁开眼睛挣脱着往后退，用手背挡着嘴，红着眼眶看着一脸不知所措睁开眼的平野。

“那个。。我。。。”  
永濑满脑子都是破借口，他敢确信里面有一些能让平时的笨蛋平野深信不疑，但是在那之后呢？继续成为朋友和同事，然后某个下午又偷偷干这些勾当？永濑觉得自己这样挺可悲的。

“你刚才亲了我？”  
平野的声音毫无波澜。  
永濑抬起那双明亮的眼，没有再去逃避地正视着他。

“是。”  
平野回了他一个吃惊又尴尬的神情。  
不知怎的，那份刺痛的尴尬瞬间被无限放大了，永濑脑海里那根弦就断了，嘴里词一个一个不停地蹦出来，完全不受他控制。

“而且我还要告诉你，这不是我第一次这么做了。”  
“被别人做了这种事。”  
“还是男的，你会觉得恶心吧。”  
“你要讨厌我就说，我可以以后都消失在你面前，我。。。”

 

“再一次。”

“什么？”  
永濑不可思议的看着平野。

“没有，你说讨厌，我其实也不知道，因为我每次不是都睡着了吗。”  
“所以，再来一次。”

平野说得义正严辞。

永濑已经说不出话了，他怀疑平野还没睡醒。  
“那你别后悔。”

他向前迈了一步，闭上眼去低头去凑近平野。一只宽大温厚的手掌摸上了他的后颈使了力，永濑一个趔趄用手撑着沙发的靠背，嘴唇重重的砸了上去，那双手手指插进他的发间，把仅剩的那点空气都挤没了。  
明明是自己先凑近的，却变成了平野拿着主导权，一个瞬间永濑觉得后背发凉，他意识到平野的天真可能是一种伪装。  
他稍微张嘴平野的舌尖就伸了进来去舔他的上颚，牙齿都抵住了他的唇肉，像刚上战场的兵胡乱挥着自以为傲的刀枪，永濑感觉有血味在口腔里弥漫开来。这样粗暴的方式反倒让他舒了一口气。  
平野大概真的是个笨蛋，接吻都用的是动物猎食的本能，毫无情趣可言。

在此之前的吻都只有停留在表面的触碰，永濑被平野的野蛮的方式亲到腿软，整个人发软跪坐在平野腿上，撑着沙发的手也只能虚虚地搭着平野的肩。平野只给了他不到两秒的空隙喘息，接着又啃咬上来。  
两个人唇瓣间就像在火柴盒上一根一根划着火柴，像香氛蜡烛烧到最后燃线上的火碰上了锡纸的底，像倒数第二发的烟火散落的火星提前点燃了最后的火花把盒子都全部炸裂。  
永濑之前冷静的思考都被活活抽出，简直想大哭起来，但咸咸的泪水好像也被平野的唇堵住了似的，在五官里来回打转却找不到出路，他眯着眼睛看到平野在盯着他看，又马上闭上了眼，他实在不敢在这个时间去研究平野表情。平野发现永濑在偷看他，另一只手就在腰间搂了上来，然后接着永濑感觉到背上一阵滚烫，是平野左手毛毛躁躁地从T恤里伸进去，在他光滑的背上摩挲。

永濑从背上让他全身鸟肌爆立的抚摸里感觉出了平野动作间的迷恋，甚至还有性的意味，他藏在心底那个最不可能的可能性被翻了出来，这是平野对他发出的信号。他彻底放弃了思考，抱紧了平野，他们的距离更近了，永濑把平时的自己丢了出去，把现在这个自己完全扔给了平野。

“紫耀。。。呼。。。”  
肺里的氧气快要用完的时候平野才勉强拉开了一点距离，永濑已经喘得脑袋发胀了。

“再来一次。”  
平野的声音在他耳边像一颗榴弹似的爆炸了。  
永濑甚至没来得及准备，下唇就被狠狠咬住，嘴里又充满了平野的味道和自己的血腥味，冲得他鼻黏膜都有那股冲味儿。平野的手已经从T恤里面滑了出来，开始向下进攻，结结实实地捧住了永濑的臀，永濑整个胯部就被平野的身体和手困住了，扭动不得，只能靠着两条腿夹着平野的身体，一次次的战栗来抒发掉身上被挑起的火。  
等到嘴唇被完全吸肿了之后，永濑已经泪眼朦胧得看不清了，他不知道这个时候该说什么，平野也沉默着喘着粗气。

“紫耀。。。我。。唔——”  
永濑感觉到T恤一下被撑开了，平野掀起他的衣服把头钻进来开始舔舐他的胸口。这样的平野太像只笨熊了，永濑忍不住想笑，顺带还要担心下这件T恤的质量，但是马上胸口敏感的两点被骚刮过的电流感让他没有精力再去想别的了。

“紫耀。。唔。。啊。。衣服。”  
“衣服会坏掉的。”  
衣服怎么样估计是后话了，他现在必须考虑自己也快坏掉了这件事。

平野的手又急又躁，也伸进来摸他光滑的背，指尖顺着脊椎骨向下，去掐他的细腰上的软肉。永濑感觉到已经有抬头的迹象了，他整个人就是被放了气的气球被平野随意地捏在手里。  
他觉得平野是在报复他吧，所以才这样地玩弄着自己的身体。

“紫耀——唔——不——”  
平野根本不停永濑的接下来的任何陈词，把他的T恤三两下脱掉，边脱还边掠夺着他的唇。

“啊，啊，唔——嗯——”  
渐渐的已经分不清永濑口里是呜咽还是呻吟。

 

好像这样一场荒唐的性事就要一触即发的时候，平野停了下来，环着永濑的腰表情严肃地看着他。

“永濑，我在生气。”  
他没有喊廉。  
“最近你真的很心不在焉。”  
那还不是因为你。  
“我说了有什么事一定要和我说的。”  
呸，控制欲强的直男。  
平野说一句，永濑在心里吐槽一句，想着他们又恢复了这种平野指手画脚他暗自不满的的状态，那现在尴尬的情况甚至是下身变扭的感觉就能消减了。

“廉，拜托了。”  
“我很担心你，多依赖我一点好吗？”

平野的语气弱了下来，双手捧着永濑的脑袋去吻他的额头，吻他的脸颊，永濑反应过来，平野已经开始吮吸他的脖子了，相当于往刚刚小了的火势又填了一把柴。  
平野用这样带着卑微的语气说出他无法反驳的温柔的话，永濑的理智立马乱了套。

两人搂得越发紧密，一个硬物顶住了永濑的小腹，接着和他的小家伙直接来了个照面。  
原来他也，原来，原来。。。

这一下令人兴奋的接触让时间停止了，平野收起刚才猛兽出笼的气势，低着头不敢看他，永濑觉得这样可爱又可怜。

“紫耀，你不是。  
“一直在抱怨我吗？”  
永濑挣脱了平野两条手臂的桎梏，撑着他的肩膀直起身。

“我现在给你赔礼吧。”  
他用手拉下运动裤的一边，连带着里面的内裤，盆骨好看的形状马上暴露出来，由于太过于靠近，平野不知道该看哪了，是永濑迷惘的脸，还是他欲火焚烧的身体，他只好死死盯着永濑修长的手指，在那具美好的肉体上肆意滑动的手指  
喉咙好干，咽口水也无济于事。

“紫耀，把眼睛闭上。”  
永濑已经把所有的衣物都除去了，一只手挡住平野的眼睛另一只手开始给自己做着简单的扩张，在沐浴的时候他不止一次见识过平野的尺寸，他现在也不太能够确定自己这样的冲动到底是不是一件坏事。。

“廉，你在。。。”  
“唔，哈，哈，闭嘴。”  
“哈，你自己捂住你的眼睛。”  
永濑把手撤下，平野乖乖的换上了自己的，但万万没想到对方用那只空闲的手直接拉开了自己松垮垮的运动裤，早就硬得发痛的性器一下暴露在略低温的空气里，还没来得及打颤前端就被温暖湿润的什么包裹了，耳边是永濑的喘息声。  
“啊——唔——”  
“廉，我要看。”  
平野想把手拿掉。

“嗯——不行！”  
永濑急忙反抗。

果然这家伙的尺寸超出了自己的容纳程度，光是塞进一个头就无法再更加深入了，跟着呼吸一缩一合的小口夹得两人都慌，平野还处在一片黑暗中，下身火急火燎的，也怪他自己实诚，说捂住就捂着，完全没想到偷看。

“可能。。呼。。不行——嘶——”  
永濑又试着用身体的重量沉下去了一点，这回把整个头部都没入了，但一阵酸痒和撕裂感让他不敢往下，腰也快撑不住了，两条手臂虚虚地搭着平野的肩。

“行了！”  
平野松开了手，永濑想再去遮也来不及，反而让身体失了重心，往平野身上倒去的同时底下的东西在里面恶狠狠地转了一圈，酥麻的感觉让他直不起腰。

“廉，你。。”  
“闭嘴。。。唔。。。啊。。”  
“到底谁才是笨蛋啊。。。”  
平野看到永濑努力的难堪的样子，写满情欲的脸燥红着，把他整个人抱起来扔进沙发里，底下也抽了出来，永濑前一秒还沉浸在一种失落里下一秒就被平野的身子完全挡住了光线。  
“真是。。。”  
平野又向前向他索吻，手握着两个人的欲望上下揉捏着，前端因为兴奋不停地喷涌出透明的前列腺液，平野就生生沾着那些液体伸进永濑的口腔里胡搅一番，永濑的嘴里都是自己和平野的味道，甚至占据了鼻腔，这让他耳根发烫。  
那根占满了体液和唾液的手指直接长驱直入进了那个温润的小穴，三根指节全部埋没进去，永濑天知道平野从哪学来的，想问的话全部变成喘息吐了出来。

“嗯。。紫耀。。唔。。我。。”  
“你别。。。嗯。。。”  
甚至在这样的空调房里永濑都出了一大身汗，手臂变得滑溜溜的，去勾平野的脖子，两三次还勾不住，平野手上忙活着按压着甬道的褶皱，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着永濑，好像不想错过他任何一个神情。

按揉了大概五分钟，永濑口中已经没有了吸凉气的撕痛声，只剩下因为舒服发出的呢喃，平野一下把手指拿出来，接连处因为气压发出了“砰——“的声响让永濑一下更害羞了。  
永濑因为震惊于平野主动索吻，主动跟他扩张，甚至准备跟他发生性关系，他搞不明白，他混沌的理智也不允许他搞明白。

“我也在怀疑。”  
平野抬起永濑的腿，把他的屁股垫在自己的大腿上，一只手扶着那个还是依旧火热的巨物。  
“我能进去吗？”  
这不是一个委婉的请求，通过平野的表情分明是：“虽然不知道能不能进得去，但是我要进去”  
永濑脊背上都是汗，被布艺沙发吸收了就开始身体发凉，除了下体和大脑热得滚烫四肢都毫无知觉。  
“对不起。”  
没给任何犹豫的时间，甚至都没理解他瞎道什么鬼歉，底下就仿佛被撕开一样，永濑万万没想到他会一插到底，那种让人窒息的饱满感一下涌了上来，比起撕开口子瞬间的疼痛，“我们在做爱”这件事更加清晰，让永濑蹦了好多生理性的眼泪。

 

“廉。”  
平野也是个情话白痴了，抱着永濑的身体开始动起了腰，却只会喊名字，永濑眯缝着眼抑制着自己身体的反应轻轻喘着，手在平野的胸肌上流连，他不想在性爱中显得比平野更动情，那感觉像他输了。

“廉。”  
下面突然用力顶了一下。  
“嗯————干嘛”  
永濑的表情终于发生了变化，之前他的脸全部是涨红着的，又闭着眼，只有小巧的鼻翼在一缩一缩，是一副享受的样子，但不是平野想象中那种情动。

“你怎么能这个时候还。。”  
“嗯。。啊。。。这个时候干嘛。”  
平野突然加快了速度，永濑一阵惊呼。  
“太。。。太快了。。。等。。”

“我是说你的态度！”  
“哈？”  
平野愤愤的在永濑的肩膀上又啃又咬。  
“唔。。你。。你慢一点！啊——”  
平野抽出整根，又狠狠顶到了最里面，这一下弄得永濑整个下半身都在发酸。

他们连做爱都要吵架吗？

永濑打算只闭上眼享受，让平野干剩下的苦力活。  
但平野一阵啃咬后变成了温柔轻轻在他胸口嘬着，又偶尔去亲亲永濑的唇和脸颊，鼻子磨着他耳朵上的绒毛，低语道：

“我再神经大条。。。”  
“也还是想要人陪着的啊。”

永濑醒悟过来了，原来他才不是什么大男子主义，不过只是条寂寞的大狗在舔舐着爪上被自己抓花的伤罢了。现在就是要挟式撒娇让永濑去疗他的伤痛，毕竟下半身被插得爽的时候，谁会说不呢。

“嗯。。啊。。”  
“非，非我不可么。”  
“嗯。”

“笨蛋。”  
偷亲之后永濑第一次夺回了主导权，滑溜溜的手臂攀附上了平野结实的背，狠狠咬了他的下唇，然后把舌头伸了进去，都是汗的长腿夹上了平野还在有力晃动着的腰，让贴合的下体更加紧密了。  
“唔。。。。快点。。！”  
平野在接吻的间隙里偷瞄到永濑的坏笑，忍不住又去舔他那让人恼火的嘴角。

“紫耀。。唔。。。啊。。”  
下面被一下下的进入，结合处都起了一层白沫，洞口发红，里面的褶皱被一次次的抚平，一阵阵的快感让前面可怜的小东西颤抖着吐着液。  
“廉。。我快。。。“  
平野明显是到了射精的零界点，刚想拔出来却被永濑用劲夹住，完全脱离不开。  
“啊，唔，没事的。”  
“嗯——”  
一下用力的插入，平野完全的宣泄在了永濑温暖的身体里，他用一双大手再去抚慰了两下还没能释放的小东西，没两下永濑也射在了平野的手里。

 

直到永濑两条腿被放下来还在抖，脑子发懵，平野把他圈在怀里一言不发，热气全喷在了发梢。  
跟平野做了爱的事实，被背后面这个男人用厚实的胸膛被清晰地提醒着。

“紫耀。。。”  
“在你眼里我是不是很笨。”  
“是。”

“廉。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想好了。”  
“你还是继续欺负我吧。”  
“不说心事也没关系了。”

 

“诶？”  
永濑二丈不清头脑，平野到底想表达什么。

“但是还可以做吧。”  
“什么？！”

 

平野把永濑翻过来面对着自己，永濑感觉到腿上又顶上了一个熟悉的火热，两腿间平野的液体留下来，此时此刻场景又勾起他十几分钟前几乎要断片的性爱的回忆

“你——”  
话被平野的唇堵住了。  
偷亲了平野这么久，他这次终于被堂堂正正地亲了回来。


End file.
